Re-decoration
by Zandra
Summary: Watch out! Quatre's in full "Martha Stewart" mode and he's on a mission.... to redecorate everyone's Gundams! *shonen-ai 3+4/1+2 humorous and fluffy!*


"Hello everyone! I'm back!!" Quatre called from the front door. He turned and saw Trowa sitting in his chair, reading the newspaper. Removing his shoes, he gave Trowa a quick kiss on his cheek. "Hello, Trowa," he said "I've got a surprise for you."  
  
Duo's voice came from the kitchen (of course), "Hey Quatre! What took you so long in the hangar? Was Sandrock beaten that badly that it took you four hours to fix it?" he snickered  
  
"Duo, stop that," Heero whispered while he smacked the baka on his arm lightly. He walked out into the living room. "Ohayo, Quatre. Are your repairs finished?" he asked plainly.  
  
"Yep!" Quatre nodded with enthusiam. "I was also checking out Gundams, and I noticed something interesting..."  
  
Duo popped his head out the door frame. "Did you notice I've got the most bad-ass Mobile Suit on this side of the colony?" he exclaimed, while grinning widely. Never let it be said that Duo had bad self-esteem.  
  
"Nuh-uh." Quatre waved his finger, "I noticed that out Gundams are really ugly and in need of some re-decorating! I mean, Tro-chan, red and orange?? And the Shenlong Gundam!! Ugh-lieeeee!"  
  
At this point, Wufei's keen sense of hearing picked up Quatre bad-mouthing Nataku. He ran quickly down the stairs to dispense justice, and heard the rest of Quatre's conversation with the other pilots...  
  
"....So then I took some nice lavender paint, and covered the Shenlong Gundam, and added some yellow accents around the edges, and..."  
  
Wufei promptly screamed "You did WHAT to my Gundam?!" loudly enough that it could be heard in China. Then his coal-black eyes rolled up into his head and he fell to the floor bonelessly with a loud *SMACK*  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Duo turned to look at Wufei's now still form. The others blinked at Quatre and he shrugged, "I guess Wufei won't like the new plush carpeting either."  
  
They all sweatdropped. Duo smiled, "I don't mind Deathscythe getting re- decorated, as long as it is black."  
  
Quatre looked at Duo, "Oh yeah, there is black. Don't worry guys! I know how to decorate houses, Gundams shouldn't be much different."  
  
Trowa nervously asked Quatre, "Koi, what did you do to my Heavyarms?"  
  
Quatre's face twisted in disgust. "Heavyarms? Oh, you must mean Rosebud!"  
  
The visible eye on Trowa's face widened in shock. "R...Rosebud?!?" he choked out. "What happened to Heavyarms?!"  
  
"Well, after painting your Gundam pink with mint green legs, I didn't think that the name Heavyarms would fit it. So I changed it to Rosebud... It's much better that way, don't you agree?" Quatre smiled sweetly at Trowa.  
  
Trowa's voice reached a level it had never reached before... screaming. "You did WHAT to my Gundam?!!"  
  
The American pilot was on the ground rolling around with laughter. "Bwa- hahahahaha! Rosebud!!!!" Duo sat up, flicking away a tear in his eye, "Trowa, sucks to be you!!!!!"  
  
Quatre ignored Duo's noise and ran his fingers through Trowa's hair. "I promise you'll like at least some of it, and don't worry about Duo, he got the works on his Gundam," he winked then called out, "Duo, I hope you like yellow smiley faces..."  
  
***  
  
The four concious pilots walked to the hangar, or rather the three concious pilots and Duo. After hearing about the horror of Deathscythe's redecoration, he said "You did WHAT to my Gundam?!" and went into a state of shock. His skin was pale, the large cobalt eyes were open but not staring at anything in particular, and he had a look on his face like 'Oh my god!' So, Heero was carrying his beloved braided baka in his strong arms to their destination. They got inside, and Heero waved Quatre and Trowa ahead, so he could tend to his Duo. Heero gently placed Duo's body on the work bench and kissed his forehead lightly. Duo suddenly blinked his eyes and they focused onto Heero's face. "Heero... he re-decorated... D-Deathscythe!" he said wearily.  
  
"Wing, too. I just wanted to get here to fix it, or self-destruct it, so I didn't even ask what it looks like. Come on, let's go see our Gundams together... Just in case you go into shock again and I need to catch you."  
  
"Maybe I'll just fall so you have to hold me," Duo snickered, under his breath. Heero's perfect solider ears picked this up.  
  
"Do that, and I will rethink where you are sleeping tonight..." Heero said in his usual monotone, "The couch looks awfully comfy, Duo." his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Hmmph!" Duo snorted. "I could last with getting any action for weeks!" Heero gave Duo his sexy glare and Duo meekly retorted, "Um, maybe I could last for an hour?"  
  
***  
  
At this very same time, Quatre showed Trowa the *new* Heav- Oops, I mean Rosebud! Trowa looked at it, but said nothing. Quatre started to go on and on about how he got such a good deal on the paint. Trowa climbed into the cockpit and looked at his feet. Plush carpeting with a rose border was on the ground! Trowa took off his shoes and socks, and noticed just how nice it felt to have some cushioning underneath his callaused feet. Functional and stylish, all in one convienent package. Trowa decided that this was so great, he wasn't going to self-destruct Heavyarms (which had been his first thought after seeing the paint job). He turned on the speakers to 'low' and put the microphone near his mouth. "Quatre." the speakers rumbled, "I like the carpeting." he simply said.  
  
Quatre was so proud of himself that he had a huge smile on his face. After hearing Trowa, his grin got wider, and he squeaked out "Really?! I'm so happy!"  
  
Duo and Heero chose this moment to walk into the huge room. Duo's jaw dropped and his face turned a bright red.  
  
(TBC...)  
  
Title: Re-decoration Part: 2/2 Pairings: 3+4/4+3, 1+2/2+1 Author: Zandra (Zandra531@aol.com) Warnings: *bad* Humor Notes: In this fic, Quatre is like in super Martha Stewart mode. Really lousy fic but i guess it is kinda funny.  
  
Duo and Heero chose this moment to walk into the huge room. Duo's jaw dropped and his face turned a bright red.  
  
***  
  
Nothing could have prepared Duo for the sight before him.... Deathscythe was now bright yellow with smiley faces everywhere!!! There was even a smiley face under the Gundam's foot, so that when he stomped Mobile Dolls he would leave an impression of a smiley face into the ground. The head of Deathscythe was still its' original black, and the legs were still white.  
  
"DEATHSCYTHE!!!!! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU!!!!!" Duo ran up to his Gundam and started hugging the big metal foot. "It's ok buddy!! I will fix you up real soon!!! I'll make you even more evil and scary than before! Everything's gonna be alright~!!!" he said soothingly to the mobile suit, trying to comfort it (or maybe just himself).  
  
Quatre laughed nervously. "Uh, Duo... I thought you would like it, I mean you are always so happy... why not have a happy Gundam?"  
  
Duo ran up to Quatre and stared him in the face, their noses almost touching. "THE GOD OF DEATH DOES NOT PILOT A HAPPY SMILEY FACED GUNDAM!!!!!!" he shrieked into Quatre's face. "It's just not frightening and evil enough for Shinigami!"  
  
"I was only trying to help," Quatre started sniffiling. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Trowa heard Quatre start to cry softly. No one made his Quatre cry and got away with it! "DUO!" the pink mobile suit cried out quite loudly. "SAY YOU ARE SORRY!"  
  
Duo turned his nose up in the air. "No. He should've asked my permission," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Trowa shut his mouth. Duo was right, Quatre shouldn't have done it without permission. He shut down the Gundam he was in and climbed out of it. As soon as Trowa was on solid ground, he went over to his angel and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "It's ok, koi. Quatre, even if the others hate what you did, I think it's marvelously beautiful. And I would love you even if you wanted me to cut my hair, change my name to Bob, or, heaven forbid, wear a pink shirt."  
  
Quatre turned quickly at this comment. "Hey! What's wrong with my pink shirt?" he said defensivly, and then laughed softly. "I'm sorry, I'm getting too emotional over stupid little things."  
  
Trowa embraced him tighter at these words. "And that's one of the many reasons why I love you, Quatre," he whispered into the blondes' ear, "you make up for all the emotions I have lost."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was checking over Wing. Apparantly, Quatre had not done anything to his mobile suit. Heero felt immensly relieved.  
  
"Ne, Quatre? How come you didn't do anything to Wing? Why does Heero get out of this torture? Y'know, I've got some nice feathers from my pillow that we could stick on it." Duo piped up, obviously trying to even the score. Heero shot him his Death Glare (tm) and reminded himself to do something evil to Duo later, in bed. Maybe the handcuffs again.  
  
"Well, Duo, I'm generous, not suicidal," Quatre smiled nervously, "I knew that if I touched anything on Wing, I would get an 'Omae o korosu' and a gunshot in the head."  
  
Heero walked up to Quatre and looked him straight in the eye. "You got that right." he said in a frightingly calm voice.  
  
Trowa gave Heero a look that said 'don't mess with my Quatre' and held Quatre tight. "Well, now that we've seen what happened to our Gundams, why don't we go inside for dinner?" He said, as if the redecoration had never happened.  
  
Quatre's sunny face was present again, "That sounds wonderful, Trowa! I have this great idea of what to make for dinner."  
  
"What's that koi?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well, you see I saw this great recipe for Orange-Octopus Surprise..."  
  
Trowa's face turned green, and he ran for the bathroom. Heero and Duo were hot on his trail, both looking sicker than a dog.  
  
"....." Quatre stared at the spot where Trowa and the others once stood, "...I guess that's the surprise."  
  
*Owari* 


End file.
